You Save Me
by SirenWarren09
Summary: Jax is in jail again after taking the gavel and finding the girl of his dreams. Giselle is Jax's queen. Everything he needs in a woman. But with Jax away from her constantly, she is so alone. And once out, Jax ends pushing away the only thing that keeps him from falling off the edge. Can Jax hold onto this wonderful woman? And if he loses her, what will he do?
1. Letters From Home

You Save Me  
by: Siren Warren

A/N: I do NOT own Sons of Anarchy. It is strictly the property of Kurt Sutter and Sutter Ink. Nor do I own You Save Me by Kenny Chesney. No copyright meant.

Summary: Jax is in jail again after taking the gavel and finding the girl of his dreams. Giselle is Jax's queen. Everything he needs in a woman. But with Jax away from her constantly, she is so alone. And once out, Jax ends pushing away the only thing that keeps him from falling off the edge. Can Jax hold onto this wonderful woman? And if he loses her, what will he do?

_Dear, Jax _

_ I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you. Fyori is doing pretty well. Abel has been reading to her every night before bed. His reading has gotten much better. Fyori loves listening to him. She's starting to recognize and repeat the books back to him. I'm doing pretty well as well. I'm busy at work but I've been taking Fy and Abel to the park a lot. The other day we had a picnic. In the envelope I put a picture of us at the park on our picnic dinner that Fy and Abel both helped make._

_I hope Fy will be patient when we come visit. She gets so antsy when she has to wait for things. Abel's been doing a good job of keeping her in line. And she returns the favor by bossing him around and forcing him to play dress up. I took pictures of Abel all dolled up courtesy of Fyori. It was hilarious. Fy could not stop laughing and neither could. Your mom was almost in tears. He kept yelling that it wasn't funny and it took a real man to look that hot in a pink dress. I lost it._

_I love you, Jax. I miss you every day. Sometimes I dream about you being home. How we laugh and talk. How the wind feels blowing back my hair when I ride with you. I can't wait to get that back. I hope you're doing all right, baby. Please be safe. I love you._

_ Love Always,_

_ Giselle_

Jax grinned down at the letter in his hands then looked at the photo of his girl and kids. Abel was holding his fiery haired little sister and her fiery haired mother held both of the children nice and tight against her. All of them smiling as warm and bright as the California sun. God, he loved them.

He laid back on his cot, staring at the picture. Then something fell out of the envelope. Jax blinked and picked it up off the floor. It was another photo but this one was of just Giselle. She wore all black. Black sheer, thigh high stockings, black sheer panties, black stiletto heels, and Jax's cut covering her breasts which were bear of a bra or shirt of any kind. Her long, wavey, fiery hair cascaded down Jax's bike, which she was laying on by the way. Her plump lips as red as cherries, her emerald green eyes half lidded in a lusty, sexy way.

Jax groaned.

He hid the picture in his waistband. No one was allowed to see Giselle like that. No one but Jax. He laid back and shut his eyes, dreaming of not just Giselle but his two beautiful children.

_Dear, Giselle _

_ You're trying to kill me with that photo, woman! God, I love you. I'm glad to hear that the kids are doing so good. I miss them so much it hurts. The day I get out is the day I make you mine. I promise you that. So make all the plans you want. because the day I get out, I'm going to marry you._

_Sometimes I lay awake at night, remembering you laying beside me. I remember your scent, the way your hair hair felt when my fingers ran through it, the way your skin felt underneath my fingertips. I remember how warm you are, the sound of every slow breath you take. And how you curl up against me when you get cold at night. I miss that. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. I can't wait to play with my kids again, to hear them laugh, to watch them fall asleep as I read them bed time stories. _

_I love you, Giselle. Tell Fyori and Abel that Daddy loves and misses them and that I'll come home soon. _

_ Love, Jax_

Giselle wiped her tears away as she read Jax's letter. She moved to stand in the doorway to her daughter's bedroom. Fyori was asleep, clinging to the stuffed panda that Jax had bought her for her second birthday. It brought a smile to Giselle's face. Then she moved to stand in Abel's doorway. He was passed out in his racecar bed with a book titled Rainbow Fish.

Giselle sighed and went back to her and Jax's bedroom. She missed Jax so much. More than anything. The day they had sentenced Jax to two years in prison for assault with a deadly weapon Giselle had cried herself to sleep.

But in one week. One very long, agonizing week, Giselle was visiting Jax in Stockton. Giselle, Abel, and Fyori.

The thought excited Giselle but it also filled her with dread. Giselle dreaded the visit because she did not want her children to have memories of Jax in that awful place. Caged up like some dangerous animal. But she was also ecstatic because they all missed Jax and she wanted to see him. Giselle was so sick of Jax being in jail. He had been in prison the day Fyori had been born. Well, technically, so had Giselle. She had gone into labor while visiting Jax.

But now it was three years later. Fyori was three, Abel was five, and Giselle was hanging on every word Jax wrote to her. Waiting for him to be free. Falling under the spell that Jax's words wove over her.

Giselle looked at the siver ring on her finger. It was a silver claddagh ring with the claddagh symbol made of diamonds.

Her eyes slid closed, remembering the night that Jax had proposed to her. . .

Jax had taken Giselle into his arms as they laid in the grass ib their backyard, watching the stars. It had been a warm summer night that had ended a hot summer day full of barbecuing and watching Abel and Fyori splash around in Fy's kiddy pool.

Abel had begged Jax to let them camp out in the yard and Fyori, who couldn't form sentences very well at the time, helped out by chanting,"Camp! Camp!". So Jax had pitched a tent for the four of them and made a bonfire. After roasting marshmallows and the two children passing out in the tent, Giselle and Jax had decided to relax together outside and just star gaze for a little while.

Then Jax had started kissing Giselle's neck. And while she'd been caught up in the feel of his lips on her skin, he'd slid the ring onto her finger discreetly. Ever so softly, he breathed into her ear,"Will you marry me?" and Giselle had melted into a puddle of tears and joy.

Beautiful and perfect and everything Giselle had wanted in a proposal. Then a month later, Jax was in jail for assault.

Giselle sighed. So many times she'd thought of leaving. Jax wasn't just always in and out of prison, he was always in danger. And that wasn't fair to her children or to her. And the heart break was unbarable. Every time he got hurt or was sent away, she broke a little more. Not knowing if he'd come out alive. Giselle wasn't sure if she could handle getting that phone call one day. The call asking her to identify the body.

But that was also the reason that Giselle stayed. Jax was balanced out by Giselle's level headed attitude. She kept him calm and collected and made him a better leader, father, and person.

Jax had told her so many times that she had saved him. Jax was wild. A loose canon and always ready for a fight. But Giselle had taken away most of his destructive urges. Now he had his children, his woman, and he lived for them. Not for the thrill the club offered him.

Softly, Giselle touched Jax's cut. It was laying on their bed where Jax usually laid. Giselle clung to it when she slept, keeping Jax beside her every night. She pulled it close, laying on the bed and let sleep take her.


	2. The Visit

Jax was doing push ups in his cell. Today was finally the day. The day Giselle came to visit and brought their children with her. Oh God, his kids. Jax knew that the instant he held them again, he'd ball like a toddler.

A guard walked up. "C'mon, Teller."

He smiled at Jax. He was tall, chocolate skinned, and built like a tank. And Jax had come to know this guard. Anderson Marx. He was the only guard that Jax felt he could trust. Not because he was on the club's payroll, he wasn't, but because he was an honest, hard working, family man. Anderson always talked to Jax about his own wife and kids, always interested in how Giselle and the kids were. He made Jax feel like he wasn't a criminal. Like he could have a safe, normal life with his children and his girl.

"Put on your shirt. Your kids are waiting."

Jax pulled his shirt on and stood up. "Thanks, Anderson." He waited for the cell door to open then followed Anderson to the visitor center. And Jax saw her.

Long, fiery waves cascading down porcelain skin, emerald eyes, curvy figure, legs for days. A teal dress hugging every curve and cutting off at the knees. Immediately, Jax crushed his lips to Giselle's, wrapping her up in his arms and lifting her off the ground. Giselle instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to Jax as if he were the source of her oxygen. "I missed you so much," Giselle breathed to him.

Jax pulled away to look at her. His eyes scanned over every inch of her and he kissed her again. God, she was stunning. "I missed you, too, baby," he breathed against her lips. Then he pulled away and turned to his left.

Sitting at the table was Abel, long blond hair, sky blue eyes, rosy little cheeks. He was in a black Harley T-shirt with short sleeves and long white sleeves underneath and a pair of very simple dark denim jeans. Jax chuckled. Already dressing like his old man. He was reading to Fyori. All hair of flames like Giselle but her eyes were as crystal blue as Jax's. And she was dressed in a violet sun dress and sparkling silver shoes with flower buckles on them. Her hair was up in pigtails and she was clinging to her stuffed panda.

Abel was showing her the pictures in the book as he read to her.

Jax immediately swooped both of them into his arms and kissed Fyori then Abel, holding them tighter than ever. And just as he had predicted, Jax cried. His big boy and his little princess were here. In his arms again.

Jax had never realized how much he'd taken simple things like holding his babies for granted. Now he realized it and it floored him. He realized how precious they were. How precious every last, tiny moment was.

"Daddy," Fyori said as she cuddled into her father's chest.

Abel hugged Jax around his neck,"I miss you, Daddy."

"Oh my sweet babies," Tears streamed down his cheeks,"Daddy missed you both so much."

Giselle sat at the table, smiling as she watched Jax cling to their children,"Abel's been taking all of his meds without fighting me. Like a big boy. And Fyori is begging me for a dog."

Fy looked up at Jax,"Daddy, please?" Her blue eyes looked doughy and innocent,"Puppy?"

Jax laughed,"How can I say no to that face?" He kissed her nose,"Maybe a little one. But only when I come home for good. I'm sure Mommy has enough to do taking care of you two monsters," He ruffled Abel's hair. Both children giggled.

Fyori and Abel snuggled into Jax to enjoy their visit and the closeness to their father. Giselle leaned over and laid her head on Jax's shoulder. She listened to Jax talk to their children and laugh with them. Discussing everyday life. Simple things that Jax made seem like they were miracles. But they were. Every day that his children lived was a blessing and his two babies were his miracles.

Jax looked at Giselle,"Thank you." Giselle looked up at him. "For staying with me. For being a mother to our children. For being here." He kissed her gently,"So, are you still going to marry me?"

"Yes. As long as you promise me you'll go straight from now on."

Jax nodded,"I'm trying baby. It's harder than I thought."

"I know," Giselle said,"But no more prison after this. Please. I can't take losing you over and over again."

Jax kissed her hair,"I promise, baby. No more losing me." He sighed,"I hate putting you through this."

"It's not me that I'm worried about," Giselle touched his cheek softly then looked at Fyori and Abel. Jax nodded in agreement and held his children closer. Giselle wiped the tears from Jax's eyes,"They're as excited for you to get out as I am." A soft smile lit Jax's face. Giselle touched his hand,"Jax, we need to talk about something."

"What's up, Gigi?" Jax looked at her.

Giselle sighed,"I-" A guard walked up.

"It's time to go, Teller."

Jax ignored him,"Baby, what is it?"

Giselle touched his hand,"It's nothing. Nothing important. I'll see you soon, baby." She kissed him deeply.

Jax kissed her back then kissed Abel. Jax hugged Fyori but she locked ger arms around his neck and started to cry,"NO! Daddy comes too!"

Giselle touched Fy's shoulder,"Daddy can't baby."

"Then I stay here!" She snapped, sobbing against Jax's chest. "Miss you, Daddy."

Giselle the heartbreak in Jax's eyes as Fyori cried and begged him to come home. "Oh baby girl," His eyes teared up,"Daddy misses you, too. But I gotta stay here for a little while longer. And besides, who would tuck your panda in at night if you stayed here?"

Fyori sniffled,"G-Gramma."

Jax had to laugh,"No, baby. Gramma can't take care of pandas. Not without you."

"P-Panda stays, too, then," Fy hicked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Jax kissed her head,"No pandas allowed here. It's a rule."

"No pandas?" Fy blinked,"But everyone else?"

"Yes, Princess." Jax nodded. "But the sooner you go home, the sooner you get to come back."

Fy hugged Jax tightly,"Love you, Daddy. Come home soon." Jax held her tight then handed her to Giselle, who was nearly in tears. Fy then looked at the guard,"Not letting Pandas in is racist."

Jax laughed. His daughter knew what racism was. He grinned,"Where'd you hear that?"

"Tiggy," Fyori said.

Giselle rolled her eyes,"Go figure."

Reluctantly, Giselle and her children went home. Fy napped on the way back and when they got home, Abel and Fyori played in the backyard and Giselle watched them from the kitchen as she did dishes. But as she cleaned, she began crying.

That had been harder than Giselle had thought it would be. And when Fy had gotten so upset. . . seeing how much she missed Jax. . Seeing Jax heartbroken over Fy's tears. . . It had been an experience Giselle never wanted to repeat.


	3. Assault

Today, Giselle was at work. It had been two months since her visit to Stockton. She wanted to go back so bad but she HAD to work. Giselle was the co-owner of a small design company that did all it's own photo shoots and advertizing. Giselle oversaw how photo shoots ran, helped design every line, and dealt with most business matters. Her partner, Marisole Lacoya;a friend from design school, signed the checks, helped design, and oversaw hair and make up for the shoots. And they both organized small fashion shows for stores and boutiques that were interested in selling their clothing.

And since they were located just outside Charming so Giselle didn't need to travel far from her kids and her club to go to work.

Giselle loved designing. She found salvation from everything when she designed. It was a creative outlet for her when she was stressed out and thought she might explode.

"Giselle, you busy?" Marisole walked in. She was a beautiful. Tall, curvy, caramel skin, pixie cut black hair, and chocolate eyes. Today she was in an emerald colored wrap dress and black pumps.

"What do you need?"

"Do you have those sketches for the winter formal wear? I accidentally shredded my copies," Marisole chuckled.

Giselle removed her glasses and looked up,"Oh? How'd you do that? Did they get lost in that hurricane aftermath you call your desk?"

Marisole laughed,"Yeah, they did."

"Here," Giselle handed the sketches,"Don't shred these one," She smiled and went back to sketching.

Marisole nodded,"Thanks, hun." She watched Giselle for a moment. "Hey, are you okay? Jax being inside and all. . . It's gotta be rough."

Giselle stopped sketching and looked up. She hesitated then sighed,"Yeah. It's very hard. . But Jax needs me to be strong right now. So do my kids. Jax is the strength I need when I'm at his side out here. It's time for me to be the same strength while he's in there."

Marisole sat in front of her desk,"Gigi. . You never actually told me what happened. ."

"Because I don't want to," Giselle said.

"You might feel better if you talked about it," Marisole offered.

Giselle frowned,"I went out for drinks with that male model. Dante. I thought he was gay. He's too much of a priss not to be."

"Sweetie, not ALL gay men are prissy."

"I know but all the ones I know are," Giselle sighed,"Well, anyway, Dante went too far. I had called Jax to come get me because I wasn't okay to drive. And by the time Jax got there Dante had me half naked. I only remember having a couple drinks but I felt like I'd been knocking back shots all night. Dante had drugged me. . . Jax just. . Saw red. . He grabbed a metal pipe he found and he lost it and beat Dante into the ICU." Giselle had tears in her eyes by now,"And it's my fault because I shouldn't have gone out after work. I should've gone home and been with Jax. ."

Marisole gawked,"Giselle, you couldn't have known Dante would do that. And Jax loves you. He'd do hard time for you in a heart beat. You shouldn't beat yourself up about all of this. You'll just drive yourself crazy. And Jax will be out on probation soon, won't he? It's already been almost a year."

Giselle sniffled and wiped her eyes,"I hope so." She took a calming breath,"I just need to relax for a second. Crying like this isn't doing any goo-" Giselle's phone rang. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tara," Giselle blinked and answered,"Hello?"

"Hey, Giselle. I'm at St. Thomas and I've got Fy and Abel here-"

"What! I'll be right there!" Giselle hung up and stood,"My kids are at St. Thomas. I gotta go." Giselle gathered her things quickly and ran out.

Giselle arrived at St. Thomas, looking like a complete wreck. She ran up to Tara,"Where are they? What happened? Oh God, Tara, what-"

Tara covered her mouth,"Woah, woah. Take a breath. Fyori just stumbled outside at preschool and hit her head. One of the parents brought her here just to make sure she was okay. Abel refused to let them go without him. Just relax. She's perfectly fine. A small bump. I just wanted you to know because I can't get a hold of Gemma. I was going to let them play in the daycare until I got my break and then take them home."

Giselle sighed in relief,"Dear Lord. ." She held her head,"Are they playing there now?"

"Yeah. Giselle, please calm down. You look like a wreck."

"I AM a wreck," Giselle laughed humorlessly. "Once Jax is out, he is taking me on a vacation."

Tara smiled,"Just go see your kids."

"Thanks, Tara." Giselle went to see the kids. She watched as they colored together. She smiled softly. This was why she needed to be strong. Her kids needed two strong parents to live this life. Not just a strong father. Her cell rang again and Giselle answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby." It was Jax.

"Jax? Oh baby, it is SO good to hear your voice," Giselle watched her children. Her heart was all but soaring just from hearing him talk.

"You at work today?"

"No. I'm at St. Thomas. Me and Tara were talking."

"Oh boy. Am I in trouble after this 'talk'?" Jax chuckled, grinning into the phone.

"Maybe," Giselle giggled a bit,"I told her that when you get out, you are taking me on a vacation. Just so you know. And maybe on this vacation you might get punished. Allll night."

Jax grinned wider,"Oh my. Well, I better be on good behavior and take you somewhere nice then." He shifted against the wall he was leaning on. "How're the kids?"

"Fine. Fy bumped her head at preschool and Abel stayed by her side the whole time. But they're doing really good. Abel is on the Star Roll." Star Roll at Abel's kindergarten was like Honor Roll. "So me and Gemma are gonna have a dinner to celebrate. And Fyori isn't afraid of tricycle anymore." Fy had been practicing riding her tricycle. Which the guys had tricked out with a black and orange Harley Davidson paint job and sparkly orange tassels on the handles.

"I wish I could see it," He said gently. Giselle heard the sorrow in his voice. "I hope you're taking a lot of pictures and videos."

"I am and Jax, don't worry. You'll be out soon and you can watch her yourself. Besides, she said she's not doing any serious riding until you are out and riding beside her."

"That's my girl." Jax took a deep breath,"Tell Abel I'm really proud of him."

"Tell him yourself." Giselle walked into the room,"Hey guys, Daddy's on the phone." She put it on speaker. "Jax, you're on speaker. Go ahead."

"Hey guys," Jax said.

Fy squeaked happily,"Daddy! Daddy, I can ride my bike now!"

"I know, Princess. Good job. I can't wait to ride with you."

"Daddy," Abel spoke,"Mrs. Garner said I'm the first Star on the Star Roll this month. I got a certif. . Cer-tif-i-cate," Abel said the word carefully. "It says my name and that it's for uhm. ."

"Excellence and Over Achievement," Giselle smiled.

"I want you to keep it up, Abel. I'm really proud of you. Both of you." He smiled,"I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too, Daddy," Fyori said.

"I gotta talk to Mommy now but I hope you guys come visit soon," Jax said.

Abel nodded,"We will, Daddy. We love you."

"You guys be good. I love you, Abel. and Princess, you keep up the riding."

"I will, Daddy. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Giselle took him off speaker and went into the hall,"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Just makes me more anxious to get out." He sighed,"How's the club?"

"They're wild and obnoxious and loud and inappropriate," Giselle replied.

Jax chuckled,"Oh. So, they're the same?"

Giselle grinned,"Yeah. Chibs is taking Mom camping for a weekend. Tig is still hitting on Marisole and bobby has found possible ex wife number. . What is it now? Two or three?"

"Three, I think."

"Okay. Juice is just Juice. . And your mother and Nero are good."

"How are Rat and Phil?"

"They're drunk and knee deep in porn pussy."

Jax laughed. "Oh-Kay. What about you baby? Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm coping. Just tired. And missing you. Abel has a play date with Angel soon." Angel Alvarez was Marcus's youngest son. He was about Abel's age and a very good friend to both Abel and Fy. "So, that'll be nice. I'm gonna try to come visit as soon as I can. I'm just a bit behind at work and trying to catch up."

"Time's up, Teller," A guard said from behind Jax.

Jax grumbled,"I gotta go, baby. I love you, Giselle."

"I love you, too, Jax. . . Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe, baby. Please."

"I will," He hung up.

Giselle sighed. She collected her kids and took them home. She got inside and set her things down as her children went to their bedrooms. She sat on her bed and reached to caress Jax's cut.

"I thought it might look better on me," a male voice said from behind her.

Giselle jumped up. She turned to look and gasped. It was Dante. He had a scar on the left side of his face from where Jax had tore the skin of his face off with the pole. He was tall, a bit muscular, sun kissed skin, chestnut, shaggy hair and matching eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a tight, white shirt and Jax's cut. "Take it off," Giselle said.

"I wanted to model it for you," He stepped toward her,"Since I can't model it anymore thanks to your old man."

"Dante, take off his cut. Now."

"You are in no position to be ordering me around." He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at her.

...

Abel peeked inside the room and saw the gun. He instantly crept into the living room and picked up the phone, dialing Tig.

...

Giselle looked at Dante's pistol. "Dante, stop. . don't do this. I have children. ." She backed up to her dresser.

Dante followed her,"Do you really think I care about those little vermin?"

"My children are NOT vermin!" She snapped.

He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, holding the gun to her neck,"They are white trash scum like the biker garbage that fathered them!"

Giselle grabbed the gun out of her drawer behind her and lifted it, trying to shoot him. No one talked shit about Jax or her kids. No-fucking-body. He stopped her from firing but Giselle wrenched away and pistol whipped him with it. He stumbled back. "Don't EVER talk about my kids!" She kicked him in the stomach.

He grabbed her and knocked the gun out of her hands. It hit the ground and fired. Dante punched Giselle and she hit the ground. He aimed at her. "Stupid bitch," He wiped the blood from his mouth. "I'm not gonna shoot you yet, Giselle. First, I'm gonna do the same favor to your face that Jax did to mine. Then I'm gonna finish what I started that night. And if you don't do everything I say, I'll riddle both of those brats with bullets." He shut and locked her bedroom door. Giselle heard Fy crying. The gunshot must have scared her. Giselle ached to run to her. "Get up." Giselle did, slowly. "Undress. Now." Giselle slid her skirt off and unbuttoned her top. If letting this happen saved her kids. . Giselle damn sure would do everything he said. "Now get on the bed." Giselle sat on her bed.

"Don't hurt my kids, Dante." She took off her heels and moved to take off her stockings, bra, and panties. Oddly enough, Giselle was not scared of what he would do to her. She was scared of what he'd to her kids once he was done with her. "You wanna hurt me, Dante, I get it. But my kids didn't do anything. So, please. Just. . Don't hurt them."

"Do what I say and I won't," He took off Jax's cut, took off his shirt, and put it back on.

"Take it off," Giselle said.

"No. I want you to look at it," He moved toward her and pressed the pistol to her temple,"Undo my pants and suck my cock." Giselle undid his belt then his jeans and took him out. She licked his tip. He grinned,"Go on." Giselle took him into her mouth. Dante hissed in pleasure. He started to thrust into her mouth, hard, holding her head in place. Giselle started to choke and bit him. Dante howled in pain and wrenched away. "Bitch!" He hit Giselle with the butt of his gun, hard. She fell to the floor, her head bled near her eyes. "Stupid cunt!" He kicked her in the stomach hard.

Abel banged on the door,"Mommy! Mommy!" Fy was crying loudly in the background.

Dante ignored it and got down to the floor. He started to tear off Giselle's panties. Giselle kicked him but he slapped his gun into her head again and Giselle went limp.

Her bedroom door was kicked in in that instant. Tig, Chibs, Bobby, and Juice all came in, guns up. "Make another move," Chibs said,"I dare you." Dante froze.

Tig grabbed him and threw him into the wall, taking his pistol. He started to beat Dante until he was on the floor.

Chibs touched Giselle's cheek,"C'mon lass, you're safe now. The kids are safe, too." Giselle's eyes didn't open and she didn't move. "Lass?" He shook her gently,"Lass? Wake up." Giselle didn't respond. "Giselle. . Girl, you open your eyes!" He looked at Bobby,"Call 911!" He shook Giselle again,"No, no, no. . Please wake up. . Please. ."


	4. Rage

Jax was excited today. Today was visitation day and Jax couldn't wait to see Giselle and his kids. As he walked to the visitation area, his heart skipped a beat, just thinking of holding his babies. All three. He could picture Giselle now. Standing there in one of her very sexy, skin tight dresses, heels. Her long hair falling all around her, those perfect red lips. . Jax shivered. Oh those perfect lips.

He walked into the visitor center and blinked. Giselle wasn't there. . . Then he saw a familiar face. Chibs. Why was Chibs here? Maybe Giselle had to work and he'd brought the kids. . Where were the kids? "Chibs?" He walked over,"Brother, what's going on? Where's Gigi and my kids?"

Chibs sighed,". . The kids are at St. Thomas with Giselle."

Jax paled,"What? Is it Abel's heart?"

"No, Jackie Boy. ." Chibs ran a hand through his hair,". . Jax. . Giselle is. . Jackie boy. ."

Jax felt a sinking in his stomach,"Chibs. . Bro, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

Chibs was quiet for a minute,". . . Giselle was assaulted and she's been in a coma for over a week."

Jax stared at him as if he'd sprouted a second head. "No. That's not. . I mean, there's no way. ." Jax crumbled a bit, holding his head in his hands, feeling like he might go nuts. "Who did it? Who hurt her?"

"Jax, you don't wanna know-"

Jax slammed his fist on the table,"Tell me who hurt my wife!" He yelled at Chibs.

Chibs didn't jump. He just watched Jax. "It was Dante. . . The guy you beat the hell out of. ."

Jax clenched his fists,"What'd he do to her. ."

"Jax, don't do this to yourself. Don't get all this information just to let your anger boil." Chibs understood Jax wanted to know because he was worried. But Chibs also knew that Jax wanted to know so he could plot a proper execution for this bastard for after he got out. The more Dante did to Giselle, the more gruesome his death would be.

Jax tried to control his rage because it wasn't Chibs he wanted to kill,"Chibs. . Tell me. . What that rotten son of a bitch did. . To my wife. . "

Chibs sighed,". . He made her undress, he was about to rape her when we busted in. . . He bashed her skull in and did a number on her stomach by beating her. . She had internal bleeding. . . She tried to fight him. Used your handgun in the dresser. She let off a round but he must've gotten the best of her. Her panties were ripped off. . I think he made her suck him because his pants were down and he kepot saying she bit him. . And he wore your cut while he did it."

Jax growled,"I want him dead. I want him butchered, do you hear me, Chibs? Absolutely slaughtered!" Jax took a deep breath,"You all keep an eye on him. You do NOT retaliate until I'm out. Because I want to hear him beg to die."

Chibs nodded,"Consider it done, brother."

"Did he hurt my kids? Are Abel and Fyori hurt?"

"No. Just scared. Abel saw him pointing the gun at Giselle and called Tig instantly. Fy was in her room when the gun went off. It scared her. Abel tried to get into the room after the gunshot and hearing Dante yelling at Giselle." Chibs assured him,"But they are both fine. Kellis and Gemma are taking turns. Kellis and I take them in the day. Gemma and Nero have them at night. They're safe."

Jax felt better ever so slightly. At least his kids were okay. But Dante would still die a horrible death for what he did to Giselle. "Do they know if she'll wake up?. . . Is she terminal?"

"No," Chibs said. "Tara says that she's not terminal. She's doing better every day but because he hit her so hard in her occipital bone-"

"Her what?" Jax blinked.

". . . The back of her head," Chibs sighed. "It's just taking longer than expected for her brain to heal. . If it does. ."

"What do you mean 'IF'?"

"I mean. . We need to consider the very real possibility that Giselle. . . Might never wake up." Chibs was broken. Jax could see it. Giselle was his little girl. One of his babies. And the idea that she may be in a coma until they pulled the plug on her tore him up just as much as Jax.

"Giselle is strong. She'll wake up." Jax wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. Chibs or himself.

"We're gonna get Rosen to get you a parole hearing. Your kids need you. Especially with Giselle. . Out of commission."

Jax nodded.

They talked for a little while then Jax went back to his cell. He looked at the picture of Giselle and his kids, smiling. She was so alive and vibrant. This was how he saw her. How he knew her to be. To think of her laying in a bed, nearly lifeless. . It was almost too much. . . Almost.

The only thing that kept him going was the idea of slaughtering Dante once he got out and the thought of holding his children again. Oh yes. Jax could definitely wait for that.  
...

Kinda short, I know. But Ill post again soon!


	5. Screams

After two more weeks of waiting, Jax finally got his parole hearing and was released early not only for good behavior but because of Giselle's condition. Jax had begged the parole board. And they had listened.

So, today, Jax took his first steps out of Stockton. He had pictured Giselle waiting for him by his bike, holding his cut. But that was not what was going to be happening today. Instead he walked out to be greeted by Chibs, Tig, Bobby, Juice, and Happy. They gave him his cut and his bike and he drove to St. Thomas. As he rode there, Jax told himself that Giselle would be awake by the time he got there. Awake and smiling and laughing. Because she had to be. Because Jax needed her to be. Because if she wasn't, Jax wasn't completely sure he could take it.

Nothing could've prepared him for what he saw though. Giselle was bandaged up with gauze on her head, IV's hooked up to her, unconscious, thinner than she used to be. . . Jax wanted to break right there. But then he saw Fyori and Abel, cuddled up against Giselle in bed with her. "Abel? Fyori?" Jax stepped into the room.

They both jumped up and ran to him so fast that Jax almost didn't see them. But all Jax knew was that he had his arms securely around his two, beautiful children. Nothing Dante had done could take away the joy that filled Jax as he held his babies again. How he loved his children. "Daddy, are you home for good?" Abel asked, crying.

"Yes, son," He kissed his hair.

Fy cried and clung to Jax. "Daddy!"

"OH God. . I love you two so much. . So much. ." He held them tight.

After holding his children for what seemed a blissful eternity, Jax set them down moved to Giselle's side. "Nice to see you," Tara walked in. "She's not in any pain, Jax."

Jax looked at her,"Thanks. ." He was near tears. "Just one thing after another keeping us from each other. ."

Tara touched his shoulder,"Talk to her. You never know. . She might be able to hear you.. . And hell, maybe it'll help." Tara checked Giselle's vitals then left.

Jax took Giselle's hand and kissed it,"Hey baby. . I'm out now. . I'm here." He sat down,"I gotta say babe. . You've looked better," he wiped his eyes,"This is on me, babe. . If I had kept my anger in check. . He never woulda come after you. ." Jax kissed her hand again,"I always seem to hurt you but you always stay. . . Giselle, you gotta wake up. . I need you. I need you so much. . Once you do, we'll go on that vacation. . Us and the kids. . Few days away together. ."

And every day seemed to be like that. Jax took the kids to school, went to work for about six hours, Gemma picked the kids up and brought them to Jax who would go straight to the hospital after working and he would sit by Giselle's side, talking to her, holding her hand. When the kids got there, they'd tell Giselle about their days.

When Jax had church, he'd leave the kids there with Gemma and come back afterward. Then he'd go home and try to sleep in his bed without Giselle. But he never could so he'd just get up and sleep on the couch. It was less comfortable but he could sleep. Sort of.

Tara was saying that Giselle's condition was actually improving. Giselle was now responding to Jax and the kids when they touched her hands. She would squeeze them or if they touched her face, ever so slightly she might flinch. But she was still unconscious.

Jax been out for almost a month now and he had decided that it was time.

Jax sat on his bike, smoking. They were in the woods outside Charming. Chibs and Bobby were chuckling about something to the right of him. He heard the muffler of an old car coming toward them. "It's time, boys," Jax said.

A rust bucket of an old Acclaim rode up and stopped. Happy and Tig got out with Phil and Rat. Then they hauled Dante, who was bound and gagged, out of the trunk and dragged him deep into the woods while Jax, Bobby, and Chibs followed. Dante writhed and attempted to yell the whole way. But there was no one for miles.

Jax watched as the guys held him up. He took a drag off his cigarette,"Take the gag off. Me and Dante are gonna have a little talk." Tig removed the gag.

"You pieces of shit! Let me go!" Dante snarled.

"Oh? You mean like you let my wife go?" Jax blew smoke in his face. "This is how this is gonna go, Dante. I'm gonna ask you questions. And you're going to answer them. But if I don't like the answers, Happy gets to. . ." Jax glanced at Happy.

Happy broke one of Dante's fingers and Dante screamed.

Jax moved closer to Dante,"So, let's begin. What did you do to my wife?" Dante grumbled something. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." He glanced at Happy and he twisted the finger he'd broken. Dante screamed. "Gotta speak up. I don't speak 'little bitch' too well."

"I fucked her pretty little mouth," Dante tried to chuckle.

Jax nodded,"Okay." He looked at Happy, who instantly broke another finger. Dante screamed again. "Now," Jax took another drag off his cigarette,"Did my wife beg you to stop?"

Dante grunted,"Yes. . ."

"I see. . What else did she do?"

"She begged me not to hurt your kids," He frowned.

Jax nodded,"And how did you respond? My son said you said something very unfriendly." Dante was silent. "Uh-Oh, I don't like silence." He glanced at Happy. Another finger was broken. Another scream. "Now, what did you respond when my wife begged you not to hurt my children?"

"I called them," He said through gritted teeth,"white trash vermin. ."

"I see," Jax nodded,"That's not very nice." He put on some gloves,"And did you force her to undress for you?"

"Yes," He growled.

"Ah, I see. . Happy?" Jax looked at him,"Have some fun. I want to watch."

Happy began his torture. Slicing up Dante cut by cut. He sliced off fingers first, then toes, then he shoved his knife into Dante's legs.

Jax just leaned against a tree and watched Happy work. Finally, Jax raised a hand to stop Happy. Dante was being held up by Tig and Chibs. Jax walked over and lifted Dante's head,"Did you try to rape my wife?" Dante was crying but he answered yes and kept chanting how sorry he was. Jax punched him in the stomach hard. Jax began beating him. Punching him, kicking him, knocking him around like a cheap punching bag. He stopped once his arms felt so heavy he didn't want to lift them. But he did and he lifted Dante's head again,"One last question. . . Did you wear my cut while you did these things to her?"

"Y-Yes-ss. ." Dante sputtered.

"Good to know. Happy?" Jax backed up. Happy continued his torture until Jax heard the words he wanted.

"Pl-Please just kill me! I can't take this!" Dante cried.

Jax pulled out his gun and put it at Dante's head,"Gladly." He pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. "But you don't deserve it that easy." Jax growled,"Happy can have fun with you for a while." He walked away and got on his bike and left.

Jax got a text a bit later saying one word. "Done". Then he arrived at the hospital and went to see Giselle. Jax sat by her side and took her hand,"Hey baby. It's done. Dante will never bother you again. And I am here to stay with you, baby." Jax closed his eyes and sat back in his chair, holding onto her hand,"I love you, Giselle. And I am so sorry this happened to you. . My beautiful girl. ."

"You're not so bad yourself."

Jax's eyes shot open and he looked over. Giselle's eyes were open.


	6. Need

Jax stared in shock. He was stunned. He was dreaming. Giselle was awake? He had to be dreaming. "Jax, where am I?" Giselle asked. Her voice sounded so soft. Unused.

Jax touched her cheek,"Giselle?"

"Yeah?" She blinked,"Jax, why aren't you in Stockton?"

"Really, Giselle?" Jax kissed her deeply,"First time you've seen me in months and your first question is why am I out?"

"Yes! Jax, I want to know if I am going to lose you again for prison breaking!" Giselle stroked his face,"God baby. . You look like a mess. . Your hair needs to be cut and you need to clean up this beard of yours," Giselle's fingers ran through his locks then trailed down to his facial hair. "You look exhausted." She looked around,"Why am I in the hospital?"

Jax stroked her cheek,"You don't remember? Giselle, you were attacked."

"No, I don't remember that at all," Giselle blinked. "When was that?"

"Almost two months ago," Jax kissed her again. "Oh baby, I never thought I'd see those beautiful green eyes again."

"Take me home," Giselle tried to get up,"I want a full explanation after I am home in my bed."

"I don't think so," Tara walked in,"Giselle, it's very good to see you awake. It means you're doing very well. But you can't go home yet. We need to monitor you for a while. If you continue to improve you should be home soon."

"Tara, I have two kids, a job, and a hus-" She looked at Jax. It dawned on her that Jax was beside her. Within her reach. No guards. No chains. No barriers. She touched Jax's cheek,"Jax. . You're here. . You never answered me. . How. . Why are you not-?"

"I got parole, baby," He kissed her forehead,"I am back."

Giselle smiled from ear to ear,"Where are the kids? Do they know?"

"Yeah. They're with your mom," Jax took her hand and kissed it. "I love you so much, Giselle. . I thought I had lost you. ."

Tara smiled. The look in Jax's eyes when he looked at Giselle. . She was so glad that Jax had found someone he could look at like that.

After more testing, a little physical therapy, and three more weeks, Giselle was home and on a few medications for headaches and some blood thinners to prevent clotting. For a while, Giselle rested mostly, watched TV. Aelita was supposed to help her out. That put Jax more at ease if he was at work or with the club.

Today, Jax came home and saw Giselle in the living room, folding clothes. She was in jeans and a black Halestorm t-shirt. "Giselle? What are you doing?" Jax walked over to her.

"What does it look like? I'm folding laundry." She set the towel down and began a new one.

"Baby," He took the towel from her,"You should be resting."

Giselle took it back,"I am fine, Jax. I can certainly fold laundry." She folded it and set it down. She took Jax's hand and sat him down with her,"Baby. . I am. . Overjoyed to have you home. And I find it incredibly sweet and very telling how you are so willing to help me. And how worried you are for me." She held his hands in hers,"But I have been in bed for two weeks. And longer with me unconscious. I need to get up and do things. I want to go riding with you, I wanna clean the house. . I wanna play with my kids. . I-" Jax's cell rang.

He answered,"What? I'm busy." He listened for a minute,"Damn it. I'll ne right there." He hung up and kissed Giselle,"Okay baby. I am sorry for smothering you." Jax kissed her hand,"I've got church, though."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Rat wrecked his ride. He's fine but we gotta try fix up his bike." He kissed her again,"I will be home soon." Jax sighed,"I am sorry I am running off."

"It's okay, Jax. Go on."

Jax left after that.

From that day on, Jax didn't smother Giselle anymore but Giselle felt like he was pulling away for some reason. She had felt it even when Aelita had been working over time for them. Jax seemed to be wrapped up in the club, work, working on his bike. . Everything but sticking around Giselle too much. Giselle had whiplash from his mood swings!

"I don't get it, Gemma!" Giselle vented as she sat outside with Gemma in the park. Abel, Fyori, and Angel were playing on the swingset. "First I'm the only thing on his mind and he's constantly wanting to baby me but now he doesn't even wanna look at me." Giselle sighed,"Maybe I did the wrong thing telling him to back off with the Aelita thing?"

"No, baby. He just has a lot to take care of. Being inside so long and all, he's got business to catch up on," Gemma said.

"Sometimes I think it was easier with Jax on the inside. . I knew what to do then. . " She sighed.

Gemma chuckled,"You remind me of Opie when you talk like that. He used to say that about Donna right after he got out of Chino." She touched Giselle's hand,"Just keep trying. Besides, you two still have sex, so it's not like he's uninterested, right?"

Giselle crossed her arms and said nothing.

Gemma blinked,"Giselle? . . . When was the last time you had sex?"

"With him? A year ago, before he went inside," Giselle replied. "With myself? More recent than I care to admit."

Gemma gawked,"My son hasn't had sex in a year? There is no way."

"I'm sure he has. Just not with me," Giselle sniffled,"He doesn't come home sometimes. I'm one lonely night away from hunting him down and shooting whatever skank is sucking his dick."

"Giselle. . Just keep trying," Gemma nodded,"How about I take the kids tonight and you spend some time with Jax?"

"You sure you don't mind, Gemma?"

"Not a bit." Gemma smiled. She looked at her cellphone,"I gotta head back to T.M., baby. But I'll pick up the kids about five?" Giselle nodded. "Don't worry, baby." She kissed Giselle's cheek and hugged her then went to T.M.

She went straight to the garage and found Jax,"Hey, you."

Jax was under the hood of a convertible. "What mom?"

"Go wash up and start getting ready."

"Why?"

"Because you have a date with your wife tonight. So, get going."

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure that I don't need my mother to interfere with my love life," Jax said and looked at her. Gemma gave him that,'Really?' look. When had Gemma NOT interfered in his love life? And when had Jax ever been able to stop her? He sighed and went to take a shower.

Giselle sat at the table in their dining room that night. She was wearing a brand new black dress. It was strapless and just above knee length and it hugged every curve she had. She had called Jax and told him to come home for dinner about seven. Giselle had set up the house with candles and a steak dinner, soft music. She looked at the clock. It was almost ten. She had called Jax about six times. She had called Gemma and Tig as well. He wasn't with the kids and he wasn't at the clubhouse.

Giselle waited another thirty minutes and cleaned up the kitchen, putting away the food for left overs and then blew out the candles and shut off the music. She was angry but she was more sad. Jax must have realized that him being inside had been her fault and now he blamed her. And he had every right to. She changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants and sat up until two in the morning and he wasn't there. So, she went to bed alone again.

And Giselle tried over the next couple months to get Jax to take her out or have nights with her. But every single time he bailed on her. Giselle was getting extremely pissed off. As Gemma would say, 'her Martha Stewart was wearing thin'. Understanding and patience could go suck a cock.

Today Giselle woke up slowly and smelled roses. She smiled instantly. "Jax, thank yo-" She opened her eyes fully to see a bouquet beside her but no Jax. A little card was in the bouquet. She opened it. "Happy Birthday, Giselle". It was signed by Chibs and Kellis. Giselle's heart sank a little. She smiled though. The bouquet was beautiful. Lilacs and roses and baby's breath, lillies, irises. . Just stunning.

"Happy Birthday, Mommy!" Fy and Abel ran in with a tray and set it in Giselle's lap. They had made her breakfast in bed. It was toast and choco crisp cereal and a glass of milk. Giselle smiled.

"Oh you guys. ." She motioned for them to get in bed with her. They crawled up next to her. "Thank you babies. Here. You can help mommy eat her breakfast!"

They ate breakfast and Giselle got up and got ready then got the kids ready,"C'mon guys. Let's go see Daddy."

Giselle drove them to T.M. and walked onto the lot. She was wearing denim shorts, black pumps, a black tanktop with a red anarchy A on it, and a white vest with large black buttons. The kids ran off to play on the playscape that was next to the garage.

Giselle went to find the guys. She found Tig. "Hey, Tig. Jax around?"

"No. He went for a ride." Tig looked up from his beer,"Happy Birthday, darlin'."

Giselle smiled and kissed him softly,"Thanks. You guys are coming over for dinner, right?"

"Giselle, you're not cooking us dinner on your birthday. We should be cooking for you," Tig grinned.

"Tig, it's my birthday. Don't threaten me," Giselle joked.

He laughed a little,"I am a good cook, girl. So is Bobby. Fear the Rat, Phil, Juice, and your old man. Both of them."

She nodded,"I want to cook for you guys. I miss it."

"Fine but I'm making you a cake," Bobby said as he walked by. Giselle smiled.

...

Jax sat by himself next to John Teller's grave. "I don't know what to do. . I'm not giving her what she needs. ." Jax knew he'd been messing up royally with Giselle. But Jax didn't know how to be now. He kept leaving her, she was in danger all the time, and because of him, Giselle had nearly been raped and she had been seriously assaulted. Jax was trying to make it right. He actually was saving up cash to take Giselle on the vacation she wanted. And to give her the wedding she deserved. Jax wanted Giselle to be his wife. Once and for all.

Jax thought over what Dante had done to Giselle and anger rose in him. It boiled in him. Sometimes he wished he had kept Dante alive and let Happy hold him captive just so Jax could torture him. Again and again. The thought of Giselle or his kids injured made him so angry that he wanted to forget his control and go postal on whoever did it.

Slowly, Jax took a drag off his cigarette, calming him a little. He leaned against the headstone and closed his eyes.

...

By eight that night, no one had seen Jax. The guys had thrown her a party at the clubhouse. A SAMCRO party. Abel and Fy had gone home with Gemma and Giselle had stayed with the guys and their old ladies and everyone else there. Giselle had given up on calling Jax. She was sitting back, drinking a sex on the beach, watching the guys box. She chuckled as Tig nailed Happy in his left jaw.

"Gigi," Lila walked up,"You seen Jax? Everyone's asking about him."

"Nope." She answered and went to sit near the prospects from the Tacoma charter. They were hitting on her and touching her legs. Giselle would never hook up with any of them. But it was nice to let them fawn over her.

Jax rode up on his bike and parked it. He cursed as soon as he saw the party. Giselle's birthday was today. Damn. It. Jax had known that! He'd gotten her a gift. . . Why had he forgotten? That happened a lot when he went to visit his dad and he got to thinking. He just forgot everything.

Jax got off his bike and walked over. He saw Giselle sitting on a table and some prospects hitting on her. He growled and walked over,"Prospects!" They all jumped and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Just having some fun with a sweetbutt, Jax," One of them said. "Want a piece?" He grinned,"You always get first dibs."

Jax grabbed the kid by his collar,"That sweetbutt? My wife."

He gasped and looked at Giselle,"W-What? Wife?"

"Yo," Giselle waved.

"Jax, I-I didn't know, I swear! I-" Jax punched him in the stomach and dropped him.

"You don't touch another charter's girls without asking, asshole." Jax huffed and moved to hit him again.

"Jackson, stop it!" Giselle snapped. "He was just being friendly."

"Too friendly with MY old lady!" Jax looked at her.

"Well, about time SOMEONE was!" Giselle stood up. Jax growled and stormed into the clubhouse. Giselle frowned and followed him into the Reaper room, shutting the door.

"I don't wanna fight," Jax didn't look at her.

"Well, too fucking bad! Because I do! I am sick of you not coming home at night! I am sick of you bailing on me! I am sick of you not being around!" She threw her glass on the floor and it shattered.

Jax huffed,"You told me you needed space! That I was smothering you! That you need to clean and work and shit. That you need-"

Giselle walked over to him and shoved him back in his seat,"What I NEED is a man, Jax," She got in his lap,"What I NEED is someone to touch me!" She grabbed his hair and yanked his head back so he could look at her,"What I NEED," She touched his cheek with her other hand,"Is YOU." She kissed him.

Jax wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her back. Jax picked her up and laid her on the table. He took his knife from his side and cut her shirt and vest off of her, leaving only in a black, lace bra and her shorts. Giselle grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, shoving it and his cut off of him. Jax kissed her neck then her chest. . Her stomach. . He removed her shorts and panties quickly and started to suck her clit. Giselle gasped. His tongue slid inside her and massaged her inside. Giselle's back arched as his lips moved up to suck on her clit again and his fingers slid into her. She clawed at the table.

After a sweet eternity, Jax stood and undid his belt and jeans. He pulled Giselle up and turned her around, bending her over the table. He slid into her and hissed. She was tight and drenched. "Fuck, Giselle. . Your sweet pussy is so hot. ." Jax started to pound into her. Giselle grunted and dragged her nails down the wood again. "It's so hot and dripping wet. . I bet you've been dying for my big cock. Do you like how I fuck you, Giselle? Is that why you flirted with those prospects? You craving a big dick that bad?"

Giselle moaned,"Fuck! Yes!"

"Your pussy is MINE, Giselle. Fucking. Mine." He grunted into her ear. He massaged her breasts and kept thrusting then stopped,"Move your hips." Giselle did as he said and moved her hips, moaning.

He kissed her neck and slammed his cock into her. Giselle nearly screamed. "JA-Jax!"

Jax pulled away and sat in his chair, pulling Giselle into his lap. She rode him quickly. Their lips crushed together, Giselle's hands ran all over Jax's body, or as much of it as she could reach. And Jax held her close, gripping her hips tight enough to bruise. He grunted as he bucked up into her. Jax nibbled her neck and Giselle bit at his ear.

The way they made love was almost brutal.

And it lasted for hours. They had sex in his chair, on the table, the floor, against the wall. When they finally laid on the floor together, panting and sated, Giselle kissed Jax deeply,"I love you, Jackson Teller."

"I love you, too, Giselle Slainey." He held her against him, not wanting to let her go. Ever.


	7. Disclosure

Giselle got up from bed and looked at Jax. They had somehow managed to get home last night and they'd crawled into bed together and not let go of each other until now. Jax was asleep soundly beside her. Giselle touched his cheek for a second then grabbed a button down top, threw it on, and went into the kitchen. She started to cook breakfast. The way she used to. It felt good to be doing something normal.

After a while she felt hands on her hips and lips on her neck. "That smells incredible," Jax kissed up her neck to her jawline. "Morning baby."

"Morning. Hungry?"

"Oh yes," He slid his hand into her panties then inside her,"Starving."

Giselle gasped,"Jax. . I-I'm cooking. ." Jax unbuttoned her top with his free hand. "Jax, I-I mean it. . I need to talk to you. ." Jax sighed but removed his hands from her and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, darlin." He sat at the table.

Giselle turned off the stove and sat as well,"Jax, we need to talk about us. . "

Jax looked at her,"Yeah we do," He lit a cigarette,"Last night was awesome babe. But I think we can do better." He grinned.

Giselle rolled her eyes,"Jax, listen. I love that we're together and you're right. Last night was amazing. But the last few months, you've not been coming home at night for days on end. ." Giselle looked at her hands,"I just want to know who she is."

Jax blinked,"SHE?"

"Yeah. The ska- Person you spend every night with. Just tell me okay?"

Jax flicked some his cigarette ashes into an ash tray,"You're right. There is a girl I spend every all night. . Every night. . Thinking about. I need her all the time."

Giselle felt tears rising in her eyes.

"She's smokin' hot," Jax grinned,"Sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. Just thinking about her gets my dick hard."

Giselle stood up,"Never mind. I don't want to know." She couldn't hear this.

Jax stood up and grabbed her,"It's you." She looked at her feet. "Giselle, I'm not seeing anyone but you. I'm not touching or kissing or fucking anyone but you. I love you, Giselle. You're the woman I chose to spend my life with. I'm not going to cheat on you." Jax lifted her chin so she looked into his eyes,"And I will never make you cry from anything but joy."

Giselle sniffled a little, "Then where have you been every night and day?"

"Well, you said you wanted space and I was blaming myself for all this shit, I figured you didn't want me around because you were mad. So, I've been taking on extra jobs on the side to save up money for that trip you wanted." He caressed her cheek.

"Jax, I was joking about that trip. We're already too busy with the wedding."

"I wasn't," He kissed her deeply. Giselle kissed him back, gripping his shoulders. "So," He pressed his forehead to hers,"You don't hate me?"

"Why would I ever hate you, Jax?"

"I'm the reason you were put in a coma."

"Jax, Dante put me in a coma. Not you." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah but if I hadn't lost my fucking mind on him, he wouldn't have come after you to get back at me." He sighed and pulled away, sitting down and taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Jax, if you hadn't shown up and lost your fucking mind on him, he would've raped me." She took his hand,"I'm the one that was stupid and decided to go out with that creep. I'm the reason you got locked up."

"I don't regret it for a second," Jax looked at her,"And I don't blame you for anything."

Giselle sat across from him,"It seems like there's a whole lot of blame going on but not enough communication between us. . . We both promised to tell each other everything. Full disclosure. But all we've been doing is keeping things locked up and getting angry." She sighed,"We have issues."

"Tell me something I don't know, babe," He kissed her hand.

"We need to go get Fy and Abel from your mom's." Giselle sighed,"I am so tired. I hope they aren't cranky today."

Jax kissed her,"Just rest, baby. I can go get the kids. But tonight, after they go to bed," He bit her ear,"That pussy is mine."

Giselle giggled,"Ooooh, you can bet on that, baby."


End file.
